Just a Pirate
by x goodbye is bittersweet x
Summary: Written for a friend (X Shipping Like Crazy X) in retaliation to her fic ;) Killian x Crowley RoyalAU one-shot (based on an RP). "Any last words?" "Aye. My name's Killian Jones, not Hook, but I guess that doesn't matter. I'm just a bloody pirate, after all,"


**_This story is dedicated to my dear dear friend Mac (X Shipping Like Crazy X). It's a retaliation to the heart-breaking fic she wrote for our OTP CaptainHell (Killian x Crowley). Enjoy, darl' ;)_**

 ** _This is a_ small _twist on an RP I have with her... just a_ smallllll _one_**

* * *

 _"Promise me one thing. No matter what she does, if your mother tries to fill your head with lies, promise me you won't believe her." Killian whispered, closing his eyes._

 _"I promise,"_

* * *

Ocean irises blinked in surprise as the wooden door swung open, revealing the King pacing in the pirate's chambers. A brow swiftly rose, Hook taking a step inside.

"Crowley?"

Now, sneaking into each other's chambers was not unheard of for the pirate and the King- they were frequents in their bedchambers, and the servants could never speak about it in fear of imprisonment from their King- but something was clearly wrong, he could see it in his lover's face. His oddly calm face, too calm. Crowley turned to face him, arms crossed over his chest, something different about his look that Killian couldn't quite place.

"So," the King stated, but he didn't end up continuing. The moment of silence that followed felt like an eternity, brown eyes locked on blue.

"So...?" Hook replied in puzzlement. What the hell was going on? Did Rowena have something to do with this? If she did, he wouldn't be surprised. She'd disliked him from the start (she'd made that _very_ clear when she'd tried to poison him the other day).

"I had a talk with my mother,"

There it was. So Rowena had been filling Crowley's head with lies, had she? The pirate ignored how his stomach knotted in what he knew was... _fear...panic_. He didn't get scared. No. But- He cared about Crowley, very much so, he didn't want him to be hurt, and the tone of voice from his lover was stone.

"Aye? And what did she say this time?" Killian couldn't help the exasperated sigh that fell past his lips, leaning against the post of the bed, mirroring Crowley's crossed arms.

"She said she saw you kissing someone else, a pirate," anger laced each word, twisting around them like a venomous snake. Killian paused, biting the inside of his cheek. It wasn't because it was true, it was because he was trying to contain his _laughter_.

 _Him_ , with another _pirate_? Did Crowley seriously believe this bullshit?

Eventually the laughter broke through, Hook shaking his head whilst Crowley full out glared at him, not amused at all.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. Me with someone else? Bloody hilarious,"

"Really? Because I'm not laughing!"

"Don't tell me you believe her?" the Captain's laughter silenced immediately, his lips falling into a straight line. Surely Crowley didn't believe her? _He'd promised not to._

"I don't know what to believe anymore,"

" _Tell me you don't believe her_ ," it was more of a plea this time, a hint of desperation swirling around the words as his eyes burned into his lover's.

"I'm not saying I do," a pause - and a slight sigh of relief from Killian, "but I'm not saying I don't either,"

"After all we've been through? Seriously?" he scoffed, gaze hardening, eyes guarded - they hadn't been guarded around Crowley for a long time.

"What do you want me to say?" Crowley snapped, his voice clipped, harsh. "I'm a _royal_ , I know how you pirates feel about them,"

 _You pirates._ Ouch.

"Haven't I bloody proved I feel differently about you?" the Captain moved towards the king, only to be met with a step back and an almost _disgusted_ look.

"I don't know, Hook! Gods, I was so stupid... I should've seen this coming,"

The sentence made Hook freeze, his blood feeling like it had turned cold. Surely he didn't mean- but he did, he knew it, he knew Crowley was referring to him being a pirate. And that _hurt_. He was _hurt_ , he was _angry_.

"Oh? That's how we're playing it? We're down to insulting our social classes, are we? So because I was a pirate, I was going to cheat on you?" he snarled, fire flickering in now-cold eyes. "In that case, _I_ should've seen this coming. Getting involved with a damned _royal_ is always bad news - all you guys do is _lie_ , and _fake._ You do anything you can to get more power, more money, you cheat and play games. I'm not saying I'm a saint, pirates do that too, but at least _we_ don't claim to be good, fair people. We know who we are. Who's really worse out of us, huh? You're all bad news. How do I know? Because I was _bloody poisoned by one of you, your own damn mother!"_

 _"_ What is it you wanted from me, hm? Money? Protection? _Power_?"

"I wanted _nothing_ like that! I'm one of the most feared pirates on the seas- I have all of those things! I wanted _you_ , but never mind, you let Rowena ruin that for us,"

It only earned an eye roll off Crowley, arms folding over his chest once more.

"I wasn't the one kissing someone else,"

"You _promised_ me you wouldn't let _her_ fill your mind with lies, and yet here we are. I was _arguing_ with someone, they had me pinned to the wall, whatever your mother thought she saw, she was damn _wrong_! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you're Captain Hook. Guards, take him away, I don't want him in my sight," it was monotone, growled. Crowley watched as the guards came in, grabbing onto Killian's arms, twisting his hook behind his back what could only be painfully.

"Crowley-"

"It is Your Majesty, _pirate_. Take him to the dungeons,"

~0~

Five days. Five days he'd been down here, pacing, muttering to himself, kicking the wall. Five days he'd been waiting for Crowley to visit him, or guards to let him out because the king had changed his mind. Five days he'd been disappointed. Hook sighed, sliding down the wall, head against the grimy stone.

"Hook,"

"What?" he was up again in an instant, moving to the door. "What is it?" his tone was hopeful, was Crowley ordering for him to be let out?

"Make your last meal a good one,"

 _Last meal?_

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"His Majesty released the news today, your execution is scheduled for tomorrow at dawn,"

His heart slowed, his mind numbed, his legs felt weak. Crowley was having him _executed_? This had to be Rowena's doing. She was still controlling him, this was her. Crowley would never-

...but would he?

What if he had been like Hook first thought? What if he was just another corrupted king? Who cared? He was going to die tomorrow. The great and powerful Captain Hook had fallen in love, and look where it had gotten him. This reminded him of why he'd hated the idea of love; it never got anyone anywhere, it was a waste of time, it was an illusion cast for the weak of mind, and it seemed he'd been weak.

Never again.

But it seemed never again he would do anything - he was going to die.

Captain Hook defeated so easily. He'd been so _stupid_...

~0~

Quite the crowd had gathered early the next morning, all wanting to see the execution of the feared pirate that had sailed and pillaged through the lands for years. Killian walked out proudly, shoulders squared, jaw set tightly, eyes only focused forward. He weakened once more, allowing himself to glance once at Crowley. His (ex?) boyfriend was sat straight in a throne, dressed in special occasion robes, crown glittering in the early morning sun. For a split second, the two caught each other's gaze, neither one showing any emotion. So be it. He didn't care, he didn't care, _he didn't care_. Hook dropped to his knees, listening as someone (he couldn't see who) spoke. It was a whole bloody speech, couldn't they just get on with it?

"Any last words, pirate?"

Did he want to say anything? Wait- yes.

"Aye," his gaze moved to Crowley's again, eyes intense. The axe was raised, ready to fall the second the last word had ended. Crowley realised a second too late his mistake, calling out to stop everything just as the sound of an axe hitting the block sounded through his ears, Hook's last words floating in the air still:

"My name's Killian Jones, not Hook, but I guess that doesn't matter. I'm just a bloody pirate, after all,"


End file.
